Against the world
by XxSidekickXx
Summary: ..And so her daughter by her side, a gun strapped to her thigh and blood covering her hands; Selene went against the world to grasp that last chance of hapiness she always craved; hoping to find her mate along the way.
1. In the pit of the hole

_**Hi...Um...Yeah.**_

_**This is, as you see, my first Underworld story that is totally dedicated to  
><strong>Anna-Selene-Darkness**; My dear Russian friend who has, with her story,lured me into this Fandom. ;)**_

_**So, a few things to clear before you read the prologue, please take your time in reading them: **_

__1)- I am a thirteen year old girl who has English as a fourth language; so if you find any mistakes, please don't make a fuss over them.

2)- Any attempt at flaming me will go in vain; I won't listen to a shit you say. However, if you adress me politely and express your opinion in a good manner; I'll be more than happy to lead a conversation with you.

3)- I **DO **own Underworld; the DVD that is.

4)- I _**Didn't**_ watch 'Awakening' since it's not out yet in my country; so...Um, you know. x3

5)- _**Kim **_is Barely a key character, she'll be dead by the second chapter. She's a human who wants to deal with vampires; what do you expect?

6)- This story is dedicated _**Entirely**_ to _Anna-Selene-Darkness_.

7)- Main characters are of course: Selene, Micheal and Eve. ;)

_**And that's pretty much it; please review and send me your opinions. This story doesn't have a very solid plot yet and is open to all suggestions; so if you want to see anything in it, just let me know and maybe I'll follow your idea. Who knows ? **_

**Disclaimer: **_W__ords are mine, world ain't. _

* * *

><p>Kim was not a woman who pitied herself under any condition; but when you're a widow, a cop and stuck with a teenager whose tongue was that of a viper, moments of weakness would be very common. She wasn't suicidal nor a person who harbored self-hatred; yet, she sometimes found herself in a state of jealousy and envy. She craved, but never wished; she wanted, but never needed. She was a mass of opposite emotions that blended perfectly to create who she was. And so as she walked through the park under the rain; a black umbrella over her head and a gun strapped to her belt, she couldn't imagine life being any better. She had to keep a smile to face life with; just like her husband carefully told her to do.<p>

One year. That's how long they were married: 365 days. Sean, her husband, had started feeling bad a few weeks into her pregnancy. The doctor gave them the news with a grave face: Cancer, strong and malignant, was raging through him. Sean remained as cheerful as ever, though. He enveloped Kim in a bear hug, saying, "Don't you worry, my girl. With you by my side, I can beat anything life throws at me."

A few months later, they made the decision to uproot their life and go to a special cancer center in Manchester, quite a shock for Kim, born and raised in the swamps of Florida, but she would have moved to the Arctic if she thought it would help Sean. The move to Manchester in the middle of the winter was hard, but it seemed to be worth it. The center was very good, and for a few months, it seemed like Sean was improving. There was a large window in his hospital room with an excellent view of the sky. Star gazing was a special activity for Kim and Sean. They were both amateur astronomers, and had met at a gathering of a local astronomy club.

During the day, they tried to calculate the new positions of their favorite constellations and stars based on their new location. Then, at night, they would see how accurate their findings were. More and more, Kim found herself carrying conversation, as her husband began to fade away. His ever present smile never left his face, but his eyes became tired and his skin began to pale. The more he waned, the more Kim encouraged him. Sean had always been the strong one, bearing his toothy grin like armor against the world's troubles. Now, as his ubiquitous grin became strained, Kim began to be the rock of the relationship. From carpeting his room with flowers to sneaking in chocolate, Kim did everything in her power to strengthen his smile, while the doctors attempted to strengthen his body.

And at the morning of a fine August; little Katherine Grilles came to the world. Kim didn't know if she should laugh in happiness for her Child's birth, or cry in sadness for her husband's death that same day.

Currently, it was night and the park was as deserted as a cemetery; but Kim had a gun and loved to take risks. And in a sudden movement, she caught the scent of blood and the sight of a Latex clad body on the ground; hidden from the eyes by the bushes yet bathed in pure moonlight as cries of quiet pleading filled the calm air. She didn't hesitate even for once before sprinting to the source, gun at hand and bullets at the ready.

* * *

><p>Patches of stars showed between the clouds as they drifted slowly through the night sky. The moon bathed the fluffy edges of each one, lending it a silver lining. Amber streetlights lit up the roads, giving them the appearance of black glass. The rain had ended a few hours ago and the wet pavement sparkled as if it were dusted with glitter.<p>

Eve didn't enjoy killing, or even violence in general; it disgusted her. It was something the world could do without entirely, and she wished more than anything that she could escape it. Eve knew, however, as we all know, one cannot escape violence in a world that lives for death. She didn't want, in any part of her, to kill another being. Of course, that did not mean for even a second, that she wasn't going to do it. The power to take life; half way to omnipotence; a strength few want, and fewer make use of, though all possess.

Her mother's tired body fell harshly to the ground and she quickly kneeled next to her, two tears escaping her eyes in misery.

"Are you okay?" Soft words were spoken and electric blue eyes met coffee-brown ones. Selene winced at the pain but quickly straightened, supporting her back with the large tree. Her hands were blackened by the fire's burning licks, bleeding a crimson fluid as she tried without success to clean her hands up with the little rainwater that was accumulated in a small puddle near her. Her hands remained charred as the frigid water stung the already painful blisters. As she whimpered, the winds cried for her, rustling the leaves and frightening the animals back to their nests for the night. Only the waning moon could be her company, just watching her every move from above. It made her nervous, to think someone was always seeing her, and always knew where she was. It was her worst fear for someone to find her and take her away. Not again. Not like this. She thanked God He had made the moon silent.

Eve and she had barely made their way into England before a pack of werewolves followed them; they weren't many and they were very weak, however, she and Eve weren't in a much better state. They both hadn't fed in four days, too worried and too rushed.

She tore off some fabric from the hem of her latex suit and wrapped the strip of cloth around her bloodied hands. She knew she would soon bleed through the fabric, but she could not worry about that right now. The werewolves were most likely regrouped by now, and she could not bear to think about what would happen if they were found by their fierce bite. She shivered. It was dark already, but the dark images of the trees showed gaping areas where the leaves usually would be if not littered on the cool, mossy ground. It was colder than usual, but only by a few degrees. It was always cool this time of the year.

"Eve….Find somewhere safe..." Her throat felt like it was scratched with Sandpaper, and her heart thumped louder when she saw that defiant look cross her daughter's features; just like her father. Eve shook her head; if there was anything she wouldn't do, it'll be leaving the only person she has left. But before a world could be spoken or an act be made; the velvety voice of a human was heard.

"Oh my god, vampires…."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please R&amp;R, I'm open to all the suggestions. ;)<br>**_


	2. Kittens and confusion

_**Hello again! :)**_

_**I can't believe the amazing response I got for this; you guys are simply awesome. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this story on alert and to all of those who put it in their favourite List. You're lovely ! **_

_**I just discovered today that Underworld: Evolution had a sex scene, well..somewhat..Because the DvD version I had didn't include it. I was such a Sissy I skipped it the moment I saw clothes being taken off; then replayed it to prove that I could watch it but my virgin eyes started burning and I found myself turning my laptop off. I'm such a weird person, I can read M-Rated scenes without blinking, yet I...Dx **_

_**Anyway, this is probably the last short chapter since this one and the previous were just to show the Setting of the story and who is taking a main part in it. I would say that the story is set about...3 or 4 weeks after the movie. Oh, and the fight scene in the beginning have some very interesting key words that have a direct link to the plot; you'll see soon enough. ;)  
><strong>_

_**AND, I'm afraid I'm not going to be avalaible the next couple of days, however, I'll have direct access to Messenger, so if you have any questions, feel free to contact me; you'll find my MSN in my profile. **_**_Don't hesitate to add me if you want to; I don't bite. x3_**

_**Enough said, Enjoy !**_

**Disclaimer:** Words are mine, world ain't.

**Dedicated to:** Anna-Selene-Darkness and to all of those who took time to read my story. 

**Thanks to:** Everyone who read this story.

* * *

><p>"You're late." The voice rumbled out of the silence behind her.<p>

Katherine grinned and turned. "Think of it as a chance to practice patience."

At this hour of the night, the street was still and dim, empty except for the lone figure standing in the shadows. "Patience has never been one of my problems," Said Vlad dryly, stepping out into a pool of light. He was bare-chested, wearing, like Katherine, tight leather pants and a pair of black boots. A ripple of reflection danced down the lengths of the blades he carried in either hand. "After 7 centuries of you kitten, I could teach patience to Monks."

"Your martyr complex is showing, Vlad," Katherine said. "But since you're in the mood to suffer..." She pulled her Rapier from under her coat and settled into guard with a flourish.

"We'll see who suffers, Kitten." Vlad fell into his own fighting stance, left leg leading, his blade in one hand and the poniard in the other.

Katherine let her grin go feral and began to circle around to her left. Vlad pivoted after her, keeping the point of his sword aimed between Katherine's eyes. He was a big man, a fraction taller than Katherine, a fraction heavier — and 4 centuries older, his once-black hair streaked with white, gray in the thick hair pelting his chest and arms; but not an old man, not at all. The chest under that gray mat was thick with hard striated muscle, clean of fat, immune to age. Vlad's life may have grayed him, but his years did not mean weakness.

What those years did mean was skill and experience — experience Katherine knew she couldn't match; experience that could easily beat her, despite her strength and speed, unless she could maximize whatever advantages she had.

_'I'll wait'_, Katherine thought as they circled each other warily,_ 'let him take the offensive, wear himself out with the first attacks_. _Knowing Vlad, he'll feint with the sword and come in with the poniard, so I'll parry in sixth and...'_

She barely saw the spinning kick coming in time to leap back. Watching Vlad's boot slice a millimeter from her nose, Katherine knew it would have taken her head off if she'd been a fraction slower.

And so she attacked, driving the rapier toward her opponent's ribs while Vlad was still coming out of the kick, but the latter recovered and spun away with a taunting laugh, "Wake up, kitten, before I break that sword and feed it to you."

"I'm waiting, old man," Katherine said, faking a smile; luck had been all that had saved her just now. And you couldn't count on luck in a fight with Vlad; it would eventually abandon you, and then he'd take you apart.

In a flurry of movement Vlad lunged, coming in hard with the poniard but Katherine caught it on her rapier's blade, feeling it scrape down the length of steel as Vlad kept coming, intent and lethal. Going on training and instinct, Katherine thrust out her Rapier — and Vlad's blade was there, just where it should be, coming up under her guard in a drive toward her heart. With a twist of her Rapier's wrist, Katherine deflected it the few crucial centimeters that saved her life only to feel a jarring impact in her side. There was no pain yet, but she knew she'd been hit. Katherine disengaged her weapons from Vlad's and scrambled back.

Deep cut, eight centimeters long, between the third and fourth ribs on her left side. There was no need to inspect the wound, it would heal soon; but it would still cause some considerable pain.

"Do you want to beg quarter, kitten?" Vlad asked, his polite tone contrasting with the bloodthirst shining in his eyes.

"Not likely," Katherine hissed, furious with herself for failing to take the parry far enough to keep from being hit. Drawing first blood always gave a fighter a measure of psychological advantage. She had to draw some of her own, or Vlad would run with the edge he'd gained, straight to a win, "And Vladimir, don't _kitten _me."

Drawing a deep breath that made her injured ribs howl, Katherine attacked, driving hard in a flurry of strikes that kept Vlad too busy parrying to make any counters of his own. She kept going until she was almost chest to chest with the older vampire, until Vlad's arms were straining to hold off her simultaneous attacks with the two blades. Her wound throbbing a kettle-drum beat of agony, Katherine rammed a knee into Vlad's hard muscled belly.

Leaping back as her opponent hissed in pain, Katherine braced herself to flee — a lunging run, quick and deadly and hard to stop. And risky, if Vlad should recover and come up under Katherine's guard, she could easily impale herself.

Before any of them could move; a tall body dropped from the roof to land between them.

"You guys are so weird." Spoke the newcomer, his electric blue eyes carrying a bemused sparkle. He was tall, but not as tall as Vlad and had short and spiky brown hair; he looked like a young man but was in fact centuries old. "Anyway, we've got news."

The last words were enough to snap them out of their role-play and put them into an alert mode.

* * *

><p>"5 hours ago, Michael Corvin, the first hybrid to be recorded was seen near the exchange square by two of our men but unfortunately, before they could pursue him or even address him, he fled the area. All of our calculations prove that there is a really big chance he's staying somewhere around Withy Grove, he won't be noticed there and there are a lot or abandoned houses in the area." Spoke Tristan, shaking his brown bangs from his eyes, "Vlad, Monique; I want you both to find me all the files concerning that area, I want to know the location of every inhabited house there. Olivia and Christiana, you two fetch me the names of all the places that may have the potential of supplying blood and Katherine, I want you to visit the area and see if there is anything out of the ordinary now go!" Quickly, everybody left the room, leaving the leader of the coven alone.<p>

'_God,' _He prayed, '_please aid us in our task and keep us from screwing this up; he's our last chance.'_

* * *

><p>Michael was pretty much fucked up; <em>that,<em> he was sure of.

Waking up to find himself naked and sprawled on the floor in an odd position made him confused, and so was the fact that he remembered nothing of how he ended up there. But that wasn't what worried him the most; what worried him is what the world became.

They hunted for him; the werewolves who once saw him as a savior, a leader, were now eager to get their teeth on him and throw him into a cage, or maybe a Cryogen tank like last time. Why not? He was a monster in their eyes.

Once he got out of that horrific building, he fled the place and found some clothes; he decided that running around naked was not something he loved to do. Because he knew that if wasn't arrested for being a hybrid, he would be for indecent exposure.

Stopping his train of thoughts, he quickly climbed the stairs that led to the dust filled bedroom and threw himself on the old bed, hearing a faint _'Creeek' _in the process.

And then, to top it all, there was _Selene…._He didn't want to think about her, for if he did, he would certainly turn the numbness he felt into pain; and he wasn't ready for that just yet.

He still couldn't understand why he came to Manchester; he was just lured to the city and he felt a weird pull to it. It was Samantha's favorite city, if he recalled it right; which he did.

But little did he know what _really _pulled him there…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Umm..Hope you enjoyed it, remember, this is the last short chapter, others to come are going to be longer. Please R&amp;R, It means a lot to me.<br>**_


End file.
